


Monthly Mission

by Sithis10756



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithis10756/pseuds/Sithis10756
Summary: It's Naruto's turn to feed the beast. Why can't mother nature ever be nice?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am a girl so I can make fun of this if I want. That is my right. If you don't like this after you read it, then just forget about it even existing.

_'Oh, Kami-sama,'_ Naruto thought as he crept down the hall. It was that time of month again and, sadly, it was his turn. Each month Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi took turns on who would feed the resident devil for a week. It started about 8 years ago as a C-rank mission that quickly went up to an S-rank.

Last month was Sasuke's turn and once it was over he was traumatized for 2 weeks. Tsunade was forced to send him to therapy when he refused any missions with the one he took care of.

_'Why can't Baa-chan send ANBU to do this instead?'_ he moaned in his head, sweat was beading on his forehead. Even with all of his awesome ninja skills he still had to be careful not to make a sound. _'Just one little noise and I'm dead!'_

He was nearing his target; a door at the end of the hallway. The item he was given was secured in his hands as he slowly moved forward. Bit by bit, the thin rectangular package was pushed under the door and out of sight. Naruto paused for a moment to make sure it was in the room before running down the hallway screaming at the top of his lungs.

**"SATAN HAS BEEN FED!"**

* * *

 

Naruto was seen a week later by the therapist Tsunade assigned to Team 7. Every month for the past 8 years, she was trying her best to return them to their old selves. It worked each time until it was their turn once again.

"So, Naruto," she began as she took out her notebook," How was Sakura this month? Did 'mother nature' get to her again?"

"…the horror…horror…" Naruto sat on his chair shaking like a leaf.

"Okay…So better than last month."


End file.
